The truth of things
by Zero2o1o
Summary: So I just beat the game the last of us and I have to say THIS GAME WAS FUCKING GREAT!, down to it's graphics to it's characters and story it was all fucking amazing. But it kind of felt unfinished there were so many questions.


The truth of things

The last of us fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

So I just beat the game the last of us and I have to say THIS GAME WAS FUCKING GREAT!, down to it's graphics to it's characters and story it was all fucking amazing. But it kind of felt unfinished there were so many questions. Will Joel ever tell Ellie the truth about the Fireflies and how they were planning to kill her in order to make a cure or what he did to Marlene well I'm going to tell you what I think happen.

Chapter one: everything isn't as it appears

Ellie let out a loud yawn as she sat up in her bed and started rubbing the sleep out of her green eyes, the young woman looked around her bedroom which had a plain white wall and had a tan carpet. It had been three and a half years since she and her stepdad Joel had moved to Jacksonville which was Joel's little brother Jimmy's town, Ellie liked living in Jacksonville it was safe and their was lots of food and there was no infection or hunters "hey Joel you up yet?" The young brown haired woman called but didn't get a reply, immediately Ellie worried Joel would always answer her when she called him "Joel?" Ellie called again as she got out of her bed and went to her door and opened it then walked down the hall to Joel's room "hey are you awake?" Ellie asked after she knocked on the door but still didn't get an answer, the young woman opened her stepdad's bedroom door "come on Joel if you don't get up you're going to be late for..." But she stopped when she saw that Joel's bed was empty "uh guess he's up already" Ellie commented turning around and left Joel's room and went to the bathroom to shower.

After her shower Ellie got dressed and knew she needed to start looking for a job cause she was nearly eighteen and she wanted to live on her own, it wasn't that she dislike living with Joel it was just she could never bring any boys over without her stepfather aiming his Winchester in their face which scared any person who heard about Joel and how he was one of the toughest sons of bitches that came out of Texas.

Ellie walked down the stairs and saw just outside in front of the window Joel sitting there getting ready to play what looked like a guitar "really Joel?" Ellie laughed remembering her stepdad telling her near the end of their journey to find the Fireflies that he used to play the guitar as the sun came up, crouching down Ellie slowly walked closer to the front door hoping to hear Joel's so call legendary singing "he can't be that good if he's been hiding his singing from me for three years" Ellie thought before slowly and quietly opening the front door and was soon proven dead wrong about Joel's singing.

All my ex's live in Texas

And Texas is the place I'd dearly love to be

But all my ex's live in Texas

And that's why I hang my hat in Tennessee

Joel's voice was deep but at the same time soft and some how magical which was weird for Ellie cause she thought his singing voice would be a lot deeper like Josh Turner or Johnny Cash.

Rosanna's down in Texarkana

Wanted me to push her broom

Sweet Eileen's in Abilene

She forgot I hung the moon

And Allison's in Galveston

Somehow lost her sanity

And Dimple's who now lives in Temple's

Got the law looking for me

Joel moved his fingers up and down the neck of the guitar pushing down a string to play a note never taking notice of Ellie who was still watching him from the crack she made in the front door.

All my ex's live in Texas

And Texas is the place I'd dearly love to be

But all my ex's live in Texas

And that's why I hang my hat in Tennessee

"Wow Joel you won't kidding when you said you could sing" Ellie thought not noticing that the front door was swinging open.

I remember that old Frio river

Where I learned to swim

And it brings to mind another time

Where I wore my welcome thin

Before Ellie knew what had happen she was lying on the front deck with her butt up in the air and on the front deck "what in the hell you doin Ellie?" Joel asked putting his H&K USP back in it's leg holster before standing up to help Ellie back on her feet "sorry Joel I couldn't help but listen, I mean you told me that you use to sing as the sun came up before the infection and I had to see if it was true" the brown haired woman explained blushing as she was put back on her feet "well hell baby girl if you wanted to hear me sing you should of just asked" the man chuckled walking back to his swinging chair and sat back down, Ellie was used to being called the nickname Joel had given her but she wondered where the aging man had come up with the name "hey Joel?" Ellie said as she watched her stepdad play a few strings on his guitar "yeah Ellie?" Joel replied not looking up at his stepdaughter as she sat down next to him "where did you come up with that nickname?" Ellie asked which made Joel stopped playing and look up at her "oh well...it was what I use to call my daughter Sarah before she...well died" Joel answered putting the bottom of the guitar on the deck and looked at the sun which was peaking over the tree line "so does that mean you think of me like a daughter?" Ellie asked seeing for the first time in the four years she had known Joel she saw a blush glow across his face "well yeah I do specially after all the shit you put me through" the mostly greying black hair man replied getting a dirty look from his stepdaughter "come on I didn't put you through that much shit Joel" Ellie remarked knowing that was a flat out lie she had been the leading reason his hair had turned so grey "yeah keep telling yourself that baby girl" Joel laughed before going back to playing his guitar while Ellie sat there and listened.

By transcendental meditation

I go there each night

But I always come back to myself

Long before daylight

To Ellie Joel was the closest thing to a father that she knew since she never met her real dad and her mother never spoke of him before she died and Marlene didn't know him so she knew nothing about him.

All my ex's live in Texas

And Texas is the place I'd dearly love to be

But all my ex's live in Texas

And therefore I reside in Tennessee

As Ellie listen to her stepdad singing about his ex's she wondered if any of them were still alive or had they all been turned into a Runners and Clickers like so many people had in the last 20 years.

Some folks think I'm hidin'

It's been rumored that I died

But I'm alive and well in Tennessee

Joel stopped playing and put the bottom of his guitar back on the front deck and looked over at Ellie "you remind me a lot of Sarah...only she didn't swear as much as you do" Joel joked figuring his daughter would of been about 37 years old if she was still alive and may of had a kid or two "I don't swear that fucking much" Ellie replied realizing that she had just use a curse word "actually you do" Joel chuckled before heading back inside to make breakfast for himself and Ellie.

Joel made a simple breakfast for himself and Ellie "so what you have plan today?" The greying black haired man asked his stepdaughter who was nearly done eating "I don't know I meant go hang out with James and" but she stopped when she mentioned a boy Joel had scared off earlier in the month "you shouldn't be hanging out with that boy he's trouble" Joel told Ellie putting his fork on the table and then put his rough fingers together "come on Joel James not that bad" Ellie argued feeling a vein pushing up against her skin "you have to trust me baby girl all James wants is to get into you're pants" Joel explained remembering being the same age as James and just wanting to get laid as soon as possible "how can I trust you Joel for all I know you lied to me about Marlene and the Fireflies" the young woman snapped finally bringing up the feeling of mistrust she had in the man who safed her life countless times. Joel looked down at his plate he feared the day would come when he had to tell Ellie the truth about what happen in Salt lake "tell me what really happen after we fell into that river" Ellie snapped giving her stepfather no choice but to tell her "fine I'll tell you, but you may not like what you hear" Joel started before going over to his desk and pulled out Marlene's tape recorder "what's that?" Ellie asked pointing at the recorder "I found this at the hospital just after Marlene told me that she and them damn Fireflies were going to harvest your's brain cells to make a cure" Joel answered not surprised that Ellie didn't believe him, Joel hit play on the recorder and put it on the table "Marlene recording 1 It's five thirty pm on April 28th. I just finished speaking... heh.. more like yelling at our head surgeon. Apparently there's no way to extricate the parasite without eliminating the host. Fancy way of saying we've got to kill the fucking kid. And now they're asking for my go ahead. The tests just keep getting harder and harder don't they. I'm so tired... I'm exhausted... and I just want this to end... So be it..

Marlene recording 2

"Hey Anna. It's been awhile since we spoke. I um.. I just gave the OK to precede with the surgery. I really doubt I had much of a choice. Asking you is more of a formality. I need you to know that I've kept my promise all these years. Despite everything that I'm in charge of, I looked after her. I would have done anything for her and at times Here's a chance to save us. All of us. This is what we were after. What you were after. They asked me to kill the smuggler. I'm not about to kill the one man in this facility who understands the wait of this choice. Maybe he can forgive me. Oh I miss you Anna. You're daughter will be with you soon"

By the time the recording was done Ellie was in tears she couldn't believe that Marlene the woman who had promised her mother that she would protect her had okayed her death just to find a cure that may not of worked "if...I was...the...key...to a cure...then...why...did...you...save...me" Ellie sobbed as her tears soaked her face "cause Ellie they had no right to kill you not after all the things we've been through and like you said earlier I think of you like a daughter" Joel told his stepdaughter as he pulled her in for a hug "but I'm not you're fucking daughter you can't just use me to replace Sarah " Ellie screamed slamming her hands on the table top in a fit of anger "so just leave me alone!" The young woman kept yelling before running off up to her bedroom where she locked herself in "god damn it Ellie" Joel groaned hoping the young woman wasn't going to do something stupid like run off like she did after he told her that she was going with Jimmy to see the Fireflies.

Knowing that Ellie needed time to think Joel left for his job protecting the outer wall of the town.

"Hey Joel you almost missed you're shift" Jimmy told his big brother as he walked into the guard house "sorry Jim I uh had to talk to Ellie about something" Joel apologized rubbing the back of his head trying to think of what to say to Ellie when he got home "what's got her all pissed off you tell her if she ever brought home another boy you lock her in her room?" Jimmy laughed cause Joel had threaten to do that once before "not even close little brother, I told her what really happen in Salt Lake City and she wasn't to happy about it" Joel explained as he grabbed his backpack and his guns "shit you actually told her"Jimmy commented surprised that his brother would tell Ellie that the people she had been looking for wanted to kill her "most of it anyways I didn't tell Ellie that I also killed Marlene, god I'm not looking forward to telling her that" Joel groaned as he checked his guns then put his backpack on "listen Joel you did what you did cause you wanted to protect Ellie and she'll understand that someday maybe not today or tomorrow but someday" Jimmy told his older brother understanding that telling Ellie the truth was going to take sometime to work out "I guess so, I just hope Ellie still going to be at the house when I get home" Joel replied before saying bye to his little brother and went on his shift.

Lucky for Joel his shift was for the most part uneventful and when he got off he decided to go to the local store to get Ellie a gift for upsetting her that morning.

"Ellie you home?"Joel called as he opened the front door and threw his house keys on the coffee table that was next to the door, there was no answer which made the older man worry "ah Christ Ellie you didn't run off again did you?" The greying black haired man asked himself now scared that his stepdaughter was in some kind of trouble "ELLIE YOU BETTER ANSWER ME YOUNG LADY!" Joel screamed as he walked up stairs and went to Ellie's room and knocked on her door "Joel what are you doing hitting my door so hard?" Ellie asked as she came out of the bathroom and saw her stepdad smacking her door "sorry Ellie I was just worried you ran off again" Joel apologized holding out the gift he bought Ellie "I got you a little something" Joel said giving the gift to his stepdaughter who quickly opened it "oh wow thanks Joel I've never had a locket before" Ellie told her stepdad who just smiled at her "no problem kiddo it's the least I can do for earlier" Joel chuckled before being hugged by Ellie.

Joel knew he had to protect Ellie, there was a lot of evil out there that she didn't know about evil he had seen first hand in the 24 and a half years after the infection had destroyed his world and taken his Sarah away from him "you alright Joel?" Ellie asked her stepdad who told her he was just thinking and she didn't need to worry about him "ok come on let's go I think the theater is playing the planet of the ape movie" Ellie said heading out down stair "yeah sounds like fun" Joel chuckle unable to remember the last time he had seen a movie "on come old man if you don't hurry we're miss the movie" Ellie called from outside "I'm coming I'm coming" Joel replied remembering to take notice to have a long talk with Ellie about call him old man.

The end

Hope you guys enjoyed this short story if you want me to do a story of another game let me know and I'll see what I man do.


End file.
